Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings 'to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ''Pretty Little Liars, ''a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Troian Bellisario. Jest uważana za najinteligentniejszą i najwytrwalszą z Kłamczuch oraz pochodzi z rodziny prawników i członków innych wysoko inteligentnych ścieżek kariery. Biografia i osobowość Spencer Hastings jest bardzo inteligentną, ambitną i wysportowaną młodą kobietą. Zajmowała się wieloma rzeczami w tym samym czasie, np. była stażystką, uczestniczyła w pracach charytatywnych, należała do szkolnej drużyny hokeja na trawie i do szkolnych klubów. Jest pewna siebie, zdeterminowana odważna, przez co stawiała się Alison kiedy nikt inny tego nie robił. Jej rodzice są bardzo wymagający, a jej irytująca siostra Melissa cały czas przyćmiewa ją i odciąga uwagę rodziców. Ze swoją dziką, współzawodniczącą naturą, Spencer pragnie tylko i wyłącznie perfekcji. Mimo bycia bardzo pewną siebie, Spencer wydaje się być bardzo zestresowana i przerażona, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółkami zaczyna otrzymywać dziwne wiadomości od tajemniczego "A". Bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki i momentami staje się apodyktyczna, ale tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób próbuje chronić pozostałe dziewczyny. Po tym jak traci swojego chłopaka Toby'ego na rzecz Drużyny "A", załamuje się psychicznie emocjonalnie, co kończy się wysłaniem do Radley Sanitarium, po tym jak zostaje znaleziona w lesie. Żeby uniknąć kolejnych cierpień i załamania, Spencer wkrótce zgadza się zostać "A", ale tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o Czerwonym Płaszczu i spotkać się z Tobym. Jednak w "A DAngerous GAme" Spencer zostje wyrzucona z "Drużyny A", ponieważ była podwójnym agentem. Została porwana (razem z innymi Kłamczuchami) przez "A" w "Welcome to the Dollhouse", ale udało im się uciec z domku dla lalek w "Game On, Charles". W drugiej części 6 sezonu dowiadujemy się, że zaczęła sprzedawać polisy. Zerwała również z Toby'm i zaprzyjaźniła się z Caleb'em. Wygląd zewnętrzny Spencer Hastings ma bardzo szczupłą twarz, którą uzupełniają wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie usta i ciemne oczy w kształcie migdałów. Ma jasną, brzoskwiniową cerę i ciemne długie włosy, które zwykle nosi rozpuszczone. Jej figura jest bardzo szczupła i wysportowana dzięki trenowaniu hokeja, tenisa i innych dyscyplin sportowych. Zawsze stara się wyglądać nienagannie. Jej wizerunku dopełnia zwykle elegancki ubiór, który dodaje jej powagi i dojrzałości. Zazwyczaj na oczach ma tylko kreskę i na ustach naturalną szminkę Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 2= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 3= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 4= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 5= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 6= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce Występowanie (160/160) Związki |-|Ian Thomas=thumb Całowali się i krótko spotykali w tajemnicy. Ich związek zaczął się i skończył "wczesnym latem". *'Początek: 'Przed odcinkiem Pilot. *'Koniec: 'Przed odcinkiem Pilot. *'Powód rozstania: 'Alison szantażowała Spencer, że powie o wszystkim Melissie, która była wtedy dziewczyną Iana. |-|Wren Kingston= Flirtowali ze sobą i całowali się. (Zobacz także: Wrencer)thumb *'Początek: 'The Jenna Thing *'Koniec: 'Can You Hear Me Now? *'Powód rozstania: 'Spencer powiedziała mu, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo Wren jest narzeczonym jej siostry. |-|Alex Santiago= Spotykali się przez pewien czas.thumb *'Początek:'There's No Place Like Homecoming *'Koniec: 'Salt Meets Wound *'Powód rozstania: '''Alex' myślał, że Spencer wysłała w jego imieniu potwierdzenie udziału w obozie tenisowym, na który nie chciał jechać, co tak naprawdę było sprawką "A". |-|Toby Cavanaugh= Ciągle się spotykają.(Zobacz także: "Spoby")thumb '''Pierwszy związek *'A Person of Interest *'Over My Dead Body i The Blond Leading the Blind *'Powód rozstania: '"A" groziło zabiciem Anne Sullivan, jeśli Spencer nie zostawi Toby'ego w spokoju, kończąc ich związek. Drugi związek *'Początek:'UnmAsked *'Koniec:'Misery Loves Company *'Powód rozstania: '''Spencer dowiedziała się, że Toby jest kolejnym "A". '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek:'A DAngerous GAme" *'Koniec:'Of Late I Think Of Rosewood *'Powód rozstania: '''Nie wiadomy. |-|Jonny Raymond= |-|Colin= |-|Caleb Rivers= Ciekawostki * Spencer była głównym celem "A". Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z tego, że była najsilniejszą z Kłamczuch i potrafiła przeciwstawić się Alison, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych dziewczyn. Oprócz niej zrobiła to tylko Hanna, próbując powstrzymać ją od dręczenia Lucasa. * Jej imię w języku angielskim oznacza "steward" czyli "dostawca" lub "żywiciel". * Jest najbardziej zorganizowana i pracowita z całej czwórki. * Spencer była dobrą przyjaciółką Alison, mimo tego, że często się kłóciły i rywalizowały ze sobą. Wynikało to z tego, że Spencer jako jedyna potrafiła jej dorównać i przeciwstawić się. Tylko jej Ali powiedziała o swoim sekretnym chłopaku, którym okazał się Ian, tego lata, którego zniknęła. * O rolę Spencer starały się również Janel Parrish, która gra Monę Vanderwaal, Shay Mitchell, która gra Emily Fields oraz Tammin Sursok, która gra Jennę Marshall. * Spencer dowiedziała się, że Jason jest jej przyrodnim bratem w odcinku "The Naked Truth". * Spencer najbliższe relacje łączą z Emily. Wściekła się na Paige, gdy ta docinała Emily z powodu jej orientacji seksualnej. Poza tym zbliża je też Toby, który przyjaźnił się z Emily i jest chłopakiem Spencer. Zawsze są w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby zapewnić sobie nawzajem bezpieczeństwo. * Spencer jest również blisko z Arią i Hanną, lecz nie tak blisko jak z Emily. * Spencer jako pierwsza odkryła, kto jest Czerwonym Płaszczem i także jako pierwsza go spotkała. To ona dowiedziała się, że Mona Vanderwaal jest "A" w odcinku "UnmAsked" i, że Toby Cavanaugh jest kolejnym "A" w odcinku "Misery Loves Company". * Jej ulubioną zabawą w dzieciństwie była zabawa w chowanego, ponieważ zawsze wygrywała. * Spośród czterech dziewczyn Spencer jako ostatnia straciła dziewictwo. Swój pierwszy raz przeżyła z Tobym w odcinku "The Lady Killer". * Spencer jako trzecia z czterech dziewczyn została odwiedzona przez Alison. Pojawiła się ona w salonie państwa Hastings w odcinku "If These Dolls Could Talk". *Spencer jest bardzo blisko z Emily, wspierała ją kiedy Paige docinała Emily z powodu bycia lesbijką, i kiedy Spencer, Hanna i Aria podejrzewały Paige o bycie "A". Obie są również blisko związane z Toby'm. Bellisario powiedziała, że "Shay i ja zawsze śmiejemy się z naszej relacji w serialu, ponieważ w prawdziwym życiu zawsze się kłócimy". *Najsłabszą relację, jednak ciągle bardzo mocną, Spencer ma z Hanną. Bellisario opisuje relacje Spencer i Hanny jako "bardzo śmieszną". Spencer nieustannie poprawia Hannę, gdy ta wyrazi się niegramatycznie i powstrzymuje ją od wykonania planów, przez które mogłaby wpaść w kłopoty. *Spencer dwa razy zdradziła Toby'ego. Pocałowała Johnny'ego i Colina, kiedy była z nim w związku. * Spencer zwykle wysyła S.O.S. do innych dziewczyn, gdy się coś wydarzy. * Wraz z Tobym była podejrzewana przez policję o zabójstwo Alison. W "Taking This One to the Grave", Spencer została aresztowana za zabójstwo Bethany Young. * Kiedy Spencer była po stronie "A" z polecenia Mony, porwała syna Ezry - Malcolma (który - jak się póżniej okazało, nie był jego dzieckiem) żeby jej zaimponować i wstąpić do Drużyny "A". * Spencer urodziła się 11 kwietnia. Widać to w dokumentach doktor Sullivan w odcinku "I Must Confess". * Spencer jako jedyna "przeszła na stronę wroga" i dołączyła do Drużyny "A", chociaż zrobiła to tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o "A". * Spencer zaczęła chodzić z Tobym 6 listopada, ponieważ wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali, a było to dzień po tym jak Hanna przespała się z Calebem w odcinku "A Person of Interest". * Po tym jak nocowała z Tobym w motelu, a on zaproponował jej zostanie na następną noc, odpowiedziała "Trzymam cię za słowo". To samo odpowiedziała Wrenowi, gdy ten zaproponował jej, że może u niego nocować, kiedy tylko zechce. * Jeździ samochodem hybrydowym co można zauważyć już w pierwszym sezonie * Podczas pobytu w Radley Sanitorium nie przyjmowała dawanych jej leków, tylko chowała je do poszewki od poduszki. Różnice między serialem a książkami thumb|Spencer w książce i w serialu ''Główny artykuł: Spencer Hastings (postać książkowa) *W książkach Spencer straciła dziewictwo z Wrenem Kim, chłopakiem jej siostry, a w serialu ze swoim własnym chłopakiem Toby'm Cavanaugh. *W serialu Spencer, chociaż uważa Wrena Kingstona za przystojnego, nie jest nim zainteresowana ze względu na jego związek z Melissą i wielokrotnie przeprasza swoją rodzinę za spowodowaną aferę z powodu pocałunku z nim. Z kolei w książkach czuje coś do Wrena i nie czuje się winna z powodu spotykania się z nim za plecami siostry. *W książkach Spencer ma ciemnoblond włosy oraz zielone oczy i jest podobna do Alison DiLaurentis. Z kolei w serialu ma brązowe włosy i oczy. *W serialu Jason DiLaurentis okazuje się być bratem przyrodnim Spencer. Z kolei w książkach Spencer ma dwie przyrodnie siostry - Alison i jej siostrę bliźniaczkę Courtney. *W książkach Spencer nigdy nie rozmawiała z Toby'm Cavanaugh albo nie wspomniano o tym, że kiedykolwiek utrzymywali jakiś kontakt przed jego śmiercią. Z kolei w serialu Spencer jest z nim w namiętnym związku. *W serialu rodzice Spencer są małżeństwem, chociaż ich stosunki nie są dobre i ich dalszy związek wisi na włosku. Z kolei w książkach jej rodzice rozwiedli się, z powodu romansu jej ojca z matką Alison i ukrywaniu istnienia dwóch córek z tego związku. *W książkach Spencer chodzi do prywatnej szkoły Rosewood Day, a w serialu do szkoły publicznej - Rosewood High. *W serialu Spencer zostaje wysłana do Radley'a z powodu załamania psychicznego po znalezieniu domniemanego ciała Toby'ego w lesie. W książkach taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca, do Radley'a wysłano Hannę z powodu "A". *W książkach Spencer jest parą z Andrew Campbellem. Z kolei w serialu tylko się przyjaźnią. *W serialu Spencer dołącza do Drużyny "A". W książkach nigdy nie ma to miejsca. *W serialu Spencer zamierza studiować na Uniwersytecie w Pensylwanii, a w książkach na Uniwersytecie Princeton. *W książkach okazuje się, że Spencer została urodzona przez surogatkę. W serialu sytuacja wygląda inaczej. Spencer dowiaduje się, że jest owocem romansu Petera i Mary Drake. *W książkach Spencer jest przyrodnią siostrą Alison i Courtney DiLaurentis, ale nie jest spokrewniona z Jasonem. W serialu jest kuzynką Alison, przyrodnią siostrą Charlotte DiLaurentis i przyrodnią Jasona. Cytaty Galeria SH.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg SH013.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg SH017.jpg SH018.jpg SH019.jpg SH020.jpg SH021.jpg SH022.jpg SH023.jpg SH024.jpg SH025.jpg SH026.jpg SH027.jpg SH028.jpg SH029.jpg SH030.jpg SH031.jpg SH032.jpg SH033.jpg SH034.jpg SH035.jpg SH036.jpg SH037.jpg SH038.jpg SH039.jpg SH040.jpg SH042.jpg SH043.jpg SH044.jpg 1000px-SH041.jpg SH045.jpg SH046.jpg Spencer13.jpg Nawigacja en:Spencer Hastings de:Spencer Hastings fr:Spencer Hastings es:Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina Hastings Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Pacjenci Radley Sanitarium Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:Absolwenci Rosewood High Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 1 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 2 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 3 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 4 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 5 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 6 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 7 Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Rodzina Drake